poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Whiff loses his glasses
This is the script for Whiff's Lost Glasses. episode opens at Whiff's Waste dump as the title comes up Narrator: Whiff's Lost Glasses. Whiff is a tank engine who works at his waste dump. He works with his friend, Scruff, collecting rubbish. He's a bit smelly but he doesn't mind what the other engines say. He just likes be Really Useful. There is one thing that makes Whiff different from most engines. He wears glasses. He likes wearing them and they help him see everything around him. It is very important that Whiff keeps his glasses on because he can't see very well without them. scene changes to Whiff working one day Narrator: One day, Whiff and Scruff are shunting trucks of rubbish to the crusher. Whiff: Everything going good, Scruff? Scruff: Yes, Whiff. Everything's going just fine. Narrator: Then Oliver and Toad arrived with trucks of rubbish. Oliver: Hello, Whiff. Hello, Scruff. Got some rubbish here, just the way you two like it. Toad: All the way from the Little Western, Mr Whiff and Mr Scruff. Oliver: But mind your noses. Some of it has got pepper on it. Whiff: Don't worry, Oliver. We'll be careful. Scruff: Let's get scrunching! Narrator: The two engines got to work instantly. But even though Whiff had told Oliver he'd be careful, he wasn't being careful at all. bash the trucks Narrator: Suddenly, he shunted a truck of rubbish with pepper on it and then... Whiff: A...a..... achoooooooooooo! Narrator: Whiff sneezed so hard, that his glasses flew right off his nose! glasses fly all the way to Brendam Docks where they end up stuck on Cranky's hook Cranky: Whoa! Salty: What's happened? Porter: Where did those glasses come from? Carly: They're Whiff's. Big Mickey: He must've dropped them. at the dump Scruff: Are you okay, Whiff? Whiff: Oh. I think so, Scruff but where are you? Scruff: I'm over here. Narrator: Whiff narrow his eyes to see Scruff. Scruff: There, can you see me? Whiff: Yes, Scruff with my eyes narrowed. Scruff: Good. We need to find your glasses and fast. Narrator: Just then, Thomas arrived and was shocked when he saw Whiff without his glasses. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What happened to your glasses, Whiff? Whiff: I don't know. I was shunting trucks then when I sneezed so suddenly, they were gone. Scruff: That's right. Oliver warned us about the pepper on the rubbish but Whiff might have not noticed it. Whiff: Guess I should have check the trucks first before shunting. Thomas: Yep. I better gather the engines for a meeting in the shunting yards to find your glasses, Whiff. Narrator: As Thomas steam off, Diesel got a devious idea. Diesel: Hey, Whiff, I know where your glasses are. Whiff: You do? Diesel: Of course. Follow me. Narrator: Whiff started to follow Diesel but because he can't see, everything blurs. Diesel is leading Whiff toward some buffers near the crusher. Diesel: (snickers) Scruff: Whiff, watch out for those... bump into the buffers Scruff: Buffers. Diesel: (cackles deviously) That's too rich! Whiff: You tricked me. Diesel: Yep. With you can't see anything, tricking you is all too easy. Scruff: That's enough, Diesel! Buzz off! Diesel: Fine then. Since you can't see Whiff, you won't be really useful to The Fat Controller now. (honks horn and snickers, rolling away) Scruff: Don't listen to him, Whiff. I'm sure we'll find your glasses soon. Whiff: I hope so, Scruff. What will The Fat Controller say? (The scene changes to the shunting yards where the engines are gathered) Thomas: I've gathered you all here to talk about Whiff. His glasses are missing. engines gasps Percy: Whiff's lost his glasses? Henry: That's awful. Philip: Why does Whiff needs glasses? BoCo: They help him to see things clearly. Philip: Oh. I see. Gordon: I suppose we should help him, even he is smelly. Emily: That's right. Even though Whiff has an awful stench, he is our friend. I work with him when he first arrived. Murdoch: Molly, Neville and I are sorry for laughing at you and Whiff like that, Emily. Emily: That's okay. What's the plan, Thomas? Thomas: I propose we search the whole island for Whiff's glasses. Toby: But should we tell The Fat Controller about this, Thomas? Thomas: No, Toby. We can do this by ourselves. James: Yeah. We've done things without The Fat Controller knowing many times. Edward: They're right. Come on, everyone. Let's get searching! song Searching Everywhere starts playing : When you can't find something special : And you keep on looking around : Try to stay really cheerful : But you can't help feeling down : That's when you need a friend to help you : Brighten up your day : Someone to look, and find a clue : To help you on your way : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : All the engines working together : Looking around to see what they find : Everyday whatever the weather : Help you look down every line : So when you're feeling down and out : Don't you ever give up : That's when you need your friends about : To take you to the top : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere : Up, down, left, right : Look over there : Searching everywhere : Under, over, up in the air : Searching everywhere Narrator: Everyone looked all over the place for Whiff's glasses. Bash: Hello? Dash: Here? Ferdinand: No. Mike: Any luck? Rex: No. Bert: Not on the chute. Ryan: Any luck, Daisy? Daisy: None. Luke: See anything, Skarloey? Skarloey: Nothing yet, Luke. Bertie: Any luck, Terence? Terence: Nope. Stephen: Not in the castle. Glynn: See anything, Millie? Millie: Not yet, Glynn. Narrator: There was no sign of Whiff's glasses anywhere. Thomas: Anyone had any luck? Percy: Not so far, Thomas. Toby: We've searched the quarry with Mavis and your branch line but nothing. Duck: We've looked everywhere. Not a sign. Thomas: Oh, it's hopeless. We'll never find those glasses. Donald: The poor wee engine won't be able to see without them. Douglas: Aye, Donnie. We'II have to get some new ones I suppose. Scruff: What?! No! Whiff would rather prefer his old ones! I'm telling the Fat Controller! about to do so when Edward's whistle is heard Edward: Wait! Look what I found! driver and fireman had Whiff's glasses in their hands Whiff: My glasses! Where on earth did you find them? Edward: I found them at Brendam Docks. It was on Cranky's hook the whole time. Scruff: Tell us what happened. Edward: It all began after I puffed into the docks. Narrator: Edward explained and Whiff couldn't be more happier. Whiff: Thank you, Edward. Narrator: So Whiff and Scruff went back to the Waste Dump. scene changes back to the waste dump where Whiff has his glasses back on Whiff: I'm glad I have my glasses back. Scruff: Me too. Narrator: Whiff is very happy to have his glasses back and he was quite determined never to lose them again. episode ends